A Memerable Night
by TayTayCap93
Summary: A young man meets a member of a band and gets to have a night with him. He won't ever forget that evening ever.


Yamazaki was working at Tenny's from 7am to 9pm; he was closing up shop when he receives a text message from his cousin, Itou. He was invited to a concert of the band Kiheitai. He wasn't the biggest fan of their music but he didn't hate them with passion like Hijikata does. He accepted the invited and planned out the details before heading over to Itou's place.

Yamazaki and Kamotarou were heading over to the concert hall in Hollywood. The black hair man just noticed they have back stage passes not tickets. "How did you get backstage passes?"

"I'm a roadie. That's a person who is apart of the production team. Didn't I tell you that before?"

"I know what a roadie. You didn't tell me or anyone else that's your job."

"At least you found out the fun way." Typical Kamotarou. He never says anything important until last minute. It's always been like that since he could remember. This time things weren't messed up like in the past, it was just a pleasant surprise.

* * *

Yamazaki helped set up the instruments on the stage (even though he didn't have to), he wasn't doing much, just spacing out until a man in a blue and greenish leather jacket with glasses and blue hair came up to him.

"Umm… yes?"

"Are you new?"

"No. I'm just here with my cousin."

"Oh. Which one is your cousin?"

"Itou Kamotarou."

"Really?"

"Yeah, people always comment on how we don't look related. My name is Yamazaki." He was nervous; he didn't imagine a famous person would want to waste their time talking to him.

"Bansia."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"I don't have a particular favorite. I'll like any song that has a good tune no matter what category that song is in." From there the talked about bands that they liked and hated. Then they talked about the history of music writing. Before they could talk about anything else, a girl with long blond hair and wearing a pink two piece outfit came up to him and told him "The show's about to start."

"I would like to get a drink with you. We can continue our conversation after the concert."

"Yeah… let's do that..." The girl and Bansia went to the stage to join the other band members.

"Way to go Yammy-chan." A familiar mocking voice said. He turned and faced Gintoki, Hijikata's ex-boyfriend. "It's rare to see Bansia have any interest in anyone."

"What are you doing here Gintoki?"

"My boyfriend, Takasugi invited me of course. We've been dating for a month."

"How long have you known him?"

"Umm… since childhood." The music started playing.

* * *

For the past fours hours, Yamazaki has heard really good music that's a mixture of rock, metal, and a few traditional instruments. The crowd cheered, the band got off of the stage, and two of the members went to one of their vans. Takasugi went to Gintoki. They left heading towards an exist. Bansia went to him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. You guys were great."

"I'll take that as a 'you enjoyed the concert'." They left heading to an exist that leads to the back of the building. They went to a couple of bars in town before checking into a motel for the night. Both men were drunk to a point where they had a goofy smile, cheeks colored with a touch of pink, and both giggling non-stop until they ran out of breath.

They took a few minutes to take off their shoes. The smaller man wobbled over to the bed and fell on it backwards, landing on his back. He closed his eyes not noticing that Bansia followed and sat next to him. He took off his coat and sunglasses. He puts the coat on the floor and the sunglasses on a dresser before looking down on Yamazaki's innocent looking face.

The first thing Yamazaki notices when he opened his eyes was the pale green with a touch of yellow eyes. Those eyes looked like a piece of artwork. He was to mesmerize to notice Bansia caressing his own cheek.

"You have beautiful eyes." Yamazaki muttered just as Bansia brings his lips close to his. They get closer and closer until collide with Yamazaki's. This triggered a make-out session that lasts for about ten minutes.

After pulling away to take a few breaths, Bansia asks, "Have you done… 'this' before?" To afraid to speak, Yamazaki shook his head side to side, without using words saying 'no'.

"This… is going to sound corny… but… I'll be gentle." He says in between kisses on Yamazaki's neck. They took off their cloths sloppily and throwing them to the ground.

Yamazaki filled the room with his moans coming from his mouth. He felt embarrassed for needy he sounds. The embarrassment doesn't stop him thrusting into the man's mouth. To Bansia it was music to his ears, music that he's creating with his own body by giving Yamazaki a blowjob and fingering him.

He comes in his mouth. Bansia pulls his mouth away and pulls his fingers out of Yamazaki, which gives him a chance to breath and Bansia a chance to climb back onto the bed. Yamazaki rolled over onto his stomach and got on his knees and hands. As he waited, he heard a cap open. Bansia was rubbing lube on his own erect cock then he gently as possible pushes it in Yamazaki.

His body was trembling because of the pain he felt despite the cock inside is lubricated. As an attempt to distract him from the pain Bansia kisses his neck and shoulder blades. This works and he continues this until Yamazaki confirmed he was ready for his move. The thrusting starts off slowly then speeds up after Yamazaki begs for it to be 'faster'. His moans grew louder and louder until he had his orgasmic climax. Bansia gently pulled out of him and lay next to him. Both closed their eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
